La Construcción
by Faby Kaban
Summary: Una modificación en la casa de los Jaeger resulta ser la oportunidad perfecta para conocer mejor a un misterioso trabajador. [BL/AU]


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Eren solía vivir despreocupadamente, a sus 17 años sólo tenía que estudiar y salir con sus amigos. Sus padres lo amaban y les encantaba tener un hijo tan sociable, desde que había iniciado la preparatoria había conocido fácilmente a 40 amigos nuevos.

Por el contrario, Mikasa aunque tenía la misma edad era poco amigable, solía convivir con los amigos de Eren, ellos la aceptaban muy bien, pero no eran relaciones iniciadas por ella. Sus padres se preocupaban de que se la pasara vigilando a su hermano, en varias ocasiones había hecho que las chicas que ella consideraba peligrosas se alejaran de él, de acuerdo a ellos, ese no era el comportamiento normal de una adolescente.

El Dr. Jaeger, al tener un excelente sueldo, quiso hacer algunas modificaciones en su casa, buscando hacer más amplia la cochera e instalar ahí una pequeña sala de descanso.

Sus hijos estaban contentos con la modificación, pues una nueva sala significaba TV nueva y otro lugar para sus videojuegos. Aunque a Mikasa, siempre preocupada por todo, no le convencía que hubiera personas ajenas a la familia en la casa, pero comprendió que así debía ser para lograr tener un patrimonio mejor.

Un día miércoles cuando los jóvenes regresaron de la escuela, vieron al Ingeniero encargado del proyecto platicando con su padre, y a tres albañiles comenzando a descargar los materiales que iban a necesitar para la obra. Mikasa los miró con desconfianza, y entró a la casa lo más rápido que pudo. Eren los vio interesado, siempre le había gustado ejercitarse y sabía que algunos albañiles, aunque no tuvieran una gran masa muscular, tenían mucha resistencia física. También le interesó otra cosa, su familia no lo sabía, pero era gay y siempre estaba en busca de algún chico lindo.

Dos de los trabajadores eran no muy atractivos físicamente, aunque parecían simpáticos; el tercero, tenía un paño cubriendo su cabello, era más bajo que los otros dos y tenía la piel curiosamente pálida tomando en cuenta su oficio. Eren no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, le causaba mucha curiosidad verlo trabajando en silencio, ignoraba a sus compañeros y cargaba pesados bultos de cemento. Fue tan intensa su mirada, que el trabajador no pudo evitar voltear a verlo, Eren se petrificó, la mirada del otro era profunda e intrigante, sus ojos grises brillaban intensamente y de los pequeños mechones negros de cabello que salían del paño escurrían pequeñas gotas de sudor.

- Ho – Hola – Saludó al tener la atención del pelinegro.

- Tsk – Hizo un ligero gesto y regresó a su trabajo.

El chico se inmovilizó, se quedó varios minutos observando al del paño trabajando. Mikasa tuvo que ir por él, lo jaló varias veces del brazo y cuando logró su atención, le dijo que pasara y que casi estaba lista la comida.

- ¿Qué ves? – Preguntó intrigada.

- No, nada… Ya voy – Respondió tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

- . - . -

Pasaron unos días, Eren no hacía más que mirar al trabajador al regresar a casa, estaba feliz de que por fin sería fin de semana y así podría estar más tiempo en casa.

- Papá, ¿cuánto tiempo falta para que terminen? – Preguntó Mikasa algo impaciente.

- Pues, van bastante rápido, quizá tres o cuatro días más – Respondió el Dr.

- ¿Tan pronto? – Cuestionó Eren sorprendido – Creí que esos trabajos duraban semanas – Comentó confundido.

- Usualmente sí, pero me los recomendaron a ellos por la rapidez con que trabajan – Respondió viendo con extrañeza la actitud de su hijo.

- ¿Cuál es el problema, Eren? – Interrogó Mikasa intrigada.

- ¿Problema? No hay ningún problema… ¡Me voy a mi cuarto! – Respondió el chico y se fue corriendo de inmediato.

Mikasa y su padre se miraron como preguntando si alguno había entendido lo sucedido. Ninguno lo hizo. Decidieron olvidar el asunto, quizá sólo era otra de las rarezas de Eren.

- . - . -

Esa tarde Mikasa y sus padres tuvieron que salir, se la llevaron a regañadientes, pues no quería dejar su hermano solo en presencia de extraños. Eren permaneció pendiente de los movimientos de los trabajadores. De repente una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

- Oye… ¿Tienes un poco de agua? Olvidé la mía, y… - Le preguntó el pelinegro del paño.

- Sí… Sí, claro, vamos a la cocina – Respondió el chico muy nervioso.

Sacó la botella de 1 L que usualmente llevaba a la escuela, la llenó completamente y se la dio.

- Gracias – Dijo el trabajador y dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina.

- Oye… - Habló instintivamente al ver que se iba - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Cuestionó ansioso.

El pelinegro se detuvo, giró un poco la cabeza y, sin responder, le lanzó una larga mirada.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué te interesa? – Cuestionó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Curiosidad… - Dijo sonrojándose.

- Dime Levi – Comentó y salió del lugar.

- . - . -

Después de ese pequeño cruzamiento de palabras, Eren buscaba cualquier excusa para estar cerca de la obra. Les llevaba agua, comida o simplemente preguntaba por los progresos. Los dos albañiles le agradecían mucho sus atenciones y respondían amablemente sus preguntas; Levi sólo le regalaba un escueto "gracias" al finalizar la jornada.

Buscaba a toda costa acercarse a Levi, sabía que el tiempo se le acababa y que en cualquier momento se irían de la casa. Pero no había forma, él era infranqueable.

Un día antes de que terminaran la obra por completo, Eren les ofreció una comida preparada por sus propias manos, por supuesto se aseguró de hacérselo saber. Cuando Levi hubo terminado de comer se acercó para regresarle el plato y dijo:

- Muchas gracias, estuvo deliciosa – Se quedó viendo sus ojos un momento y sonrió levemente, después regresó a trabajar normalmente.

Los otros albañiles y Eren se quedaron pasmados, jamás lo habían visto sonreír y dudaban que lo volvieran a hacer.

En lo que restó de ese día Eren trató de hablar con Levi, pero él se alejaba. No quería darse por vencido, pero parecía destinado a no saber más de él.

- . - . -

Llegó el día de la finalización de la obra. Los trabajadores terminaron algunos detalles y para medio día, todo estaba listo. Eren permaneció cerca, pero se notaba triste. Mikasa no cabía de felicidad al pensar en los extraños fuera de la casa.

Cuando la obra quedó entregada, Eren se fue a la cocina, no soportaría verlo irse. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Levi.

- Toma, gracias – Le extendió la botella que antes le prestó.

- Ah, de nada… Hoy se van, ¿cierto? Pues, suerte – Le sonrió tratando de parecer contento.

- Ah, sí, ya terminamos aquí, gracias por todo – Le sonrió discretamente – Toma, por si algún día quieres… - Le extendió un pequeño papel.

- ¿Eh? Gracias – Tomó el papel y lo leyó: _Levi, (354) 1650578_. Volteó a verlo sorprendido.

- Quizá quieras ir a algún lado, no sé… - Comentó un poco apenado.

- Claro que sí, te mando un mensaje para ponernos de acuerdo, ¿sí? – Respondió entusiasmado.

- Ok, hasta luego… - Expresó viéndolo a los ojos, salió de la cocina y se fue con sus compañeros.

Eren lo siguió con la mirada, apretó el papel en sus manos y dijo sonriendo:

- Sí, Levi, claro que quiero.

.

* * *

_Este Fic es la forma de sacar una pequeña ansiedad. Esta basado en hechos reales xD Obviamente modifiqué algunas situaciones y acomodé los personajes._

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
